Ready or Not
by mortesque
Summary: Three chapters filled with an unexpected surprise. Remus and Tonks are the main characters in this romantic story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Tonks awoke slowly, her eyelids fluttering. She sat up quickly in bed and turned over to face her clock. _1:42am_ it read. She moaned and placed her hand over her forehead. She felt terribly sick for some reason. She slid off of her bed and she walked swiftly barefooted towards the bathroom. She tied her short pink hair back into a ponytail and splashed cold water onto her face.

24 year old Nymphadora Tonks had been out late last night with her boyfriend, Remus Lupin. The two of them met up with some of Tonks' dearest friends and they had a glass of wine, danced and got something to eat. It had been a smooth night, nothing rocky. Remus had kissed Tonks goodnight and she went straight to bed. So why did she feel so sick?

Her head was pounding and she sat down on her bathroom floor. She felt dizzy as she put her face into her hands. And then unexpectedly, she turned to the toilet to release a substance from her mouth. Vomit. Tonks fell back onto the floor and sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tonks sat up in a hurry and stuck her head in the toilet to throw up for the 7th time that night. She wiped her mouth with a Kleenex and glanced at the clock. It was 9am. She had been up all night throwing up, for a reason she did not know. She assumed that her drink was spiked, or maybe she was having an allergic reaction to the food she ate. But she had no visible rash. Suddenly, something caught Tonks' eye. Sitting on the bathroom counter was a pregnancy test. It was still in the box, untouched, and unopened. Tonks had bought it a while ago just because. Tonks' stomach dropped as her eyes hooked onto the bright pink box. Could it be? Could Tonks be, well…pregnant? It was only a few days ago that Tonks and Lupin had done it for the first time…but they had used condoms. She stretched out her hand and took it off the countertop, peeling open the box. Her heart was pounding as she took the test and waited for the results. A while later, she checked it. _Positive. _Tonks' heart skipped a beat and she breathed heavily. She was pregnant! Pregnant with Remus Lupin's baby! Tonks hastily grabbed her phone off the receiver and shakily dialed Lupin's phone number.

"Hello?" he responded on the other line. Tonks squirmed around.

"Remus. It's Tonks." She stuttered.

"Tonks! You sound upset…is something wrong?" Lupin asked nervously. Tonks covered her face with her hands.

"Um, could you…can you come over?" she questioned.

"Oh yes, definitely! I'll be right there. Goodbye…I love you," Lupin responded reassuringly.

"I love you too. Bye." Tonks said. She hung up the phone and changed into some clothes. Just then her doorbell rang. Tonks' heart pounded as she made her way to the front door. Her feet felt like the weighed one hundred pounds each and her breathing grew heavy. She swung open her door and saw Lupin, smiling at her. How could she tell him? What would happen? From this point on…their lives would change forever. How could she break the news to him?

"Tonks," smiled Lupin. Tonks' breathe stopped and with that, she fainted.

"Tonks!" Lupin yelled, catching her in his arms. Her head fell backwards as he lowered her gently onto the floor.

When Tonks woke up, she was lying in a hospital bed. Her eyelids slowly opened and she saw Lupin's figure hovering over her.

"Thank goodness! She's awake," Lupin told a doctor. He kissed Tonks softly on the forehead as the doctor strolled over to them. Lupin pushed Tonks' pink hair out of her eyes and felt her cheeks.

"What happened?" she said wearily while sitting up.

"You had a bit of a panic attack and fainted," the doctor explained. "Nothing serious, it's just that your adrenaline sped up. You'll be able to go home in a couple hours. In the meantime though, we'd like to perform some x-rays and find the cause of your panic attack." Everything suddenly came back to Tonks as she remembered that she was pregnant.

"Oh Remus," she sighed.

"Shhh, shh. It'll be alright, my love," he smiled. Tonks started to cry.

"Remus," she gasped. "I'm pregnant." The doctor spun around abruptly and gave a quick smile. Lupin smiled broadly.

"Tonks! This is wonderful!" Lupin laughed cheerfully. Tonks heaved.

"Don't you understand? I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby! _Your_ baby, Lupin," Tonks stated. Lupin grinned.

"Tonks…how could you think this was bad? We're going to have a baby!" Lupin exclaimed. He squeezed her hands and bent down to kiss her.

"But we're not even married!" Tonks responded. Lupin looked at her.

"We can change that," he grinned. Tonks smiled broadly and flew at him, arms wide open.

"Oh, Remus!" she cried happily, "We're getting married! And we're going to have a baby!" Lupin and Tonks hugged.

"This is wonderful news, and I can already tell that this was the reason for the panic attack. If you don't mind, Tonks, I'd still like to perform a few pregnancy tests on you," the doctor explained. Tonks nodded.

"We can do it with Remus in the room, if you'd like, or he can leave," the doctor said. Tonks shook her head.

"No, he has to stay," she said as she kissed him.

"Alright then. I'm going to start off asking you a few questions," the doctor said. Lupin held Tonks' hand.

"When was your last period?" the doctor asked. Tonks thought for a moment.

"Now that I think about it…it hasn't happened for two months now," she said worriedly. Lupin kissed her hand.

"It's alright, baby," Lupin said. The doctor nodded and wrote it down on his paper.

"Ok, good, good. Have your breasts felt more tender than usual?" the doctor asked Tonks.

"Yes," she answered. "They've been hurting for a while now, about two weeks." The doctor nodded and wrote it down on his paper. He continued to ask her more questions, then did some exams on her and did some tests.

"Your pregnant," the doctor confirmed. "Remus is the father." Lupin and Tonks hugged and kissed excitedly.

"I'm going to be a mother," she sighed happily. Lupin grinned at his fiancé'.

"I'm going to need you to come in once a week for the next nine months, I'll be handling your pregnancy. Call me if you need anything or if anything is concerning you. You and Remus can take a number of classes on how to deal with pregnancy and having a new baby. And one more thing: Don't worry. It will be fine. Congratulations," the doctor smiled. Tonks and Remus gazed dreamily at each other.

"This is going to be wonderful," Tonks stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tonks and Remus strolled into the doctor's office, her stomach bulging out. Tonks was nine months pregnant and her baby was due any day. Tonks and Remus had gotten married three months ago, atop a hill. She was now coming in for a checkup and they were eager to find out if it was a boy or a girl.

"Hello Doctor," Lupin smiled cheerfully as they entered the room. Their regular doctor was there, but there was also a woman doctor.

"Hello Tonks, my name is Dr Claire. I'm going to be doing your checkup today and doing the tests to see if your baby will be a girl or a boy," the woman doctor smiled.

"Hello Dr Claire," Lupin and Tonks replied. Dr Claire put on some latex gloves and patted the seat where Tonks was to sit. She pulled herself up there.

"Alright…first we'll see if your baby is a girl or a boy," Dr Claire explained. She got out a number of supplies and turned on a small monitor next to the bed the Tonks lay on. She lifted up Tonks' t-shirt so that her big stomach was uncovered. Then she smeared some gel onto her stomach and took this instrument and moved it along Tonks' belly.

"Are you two hoping for a girl or a boy?" Dr Claire asked them.

"We both want a girl," Remus explained. All three of them watched the screen as a baby appeared.

"There they are!" Tonks said excitedly. Remus held Tonks hand as Dr Claire made her announcement.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" Dr Claire announced. Remus kissed Tonks passionately on the lips. Dr Claire cleaned off Tonks' stomach and put away her supplies.

"Ok, now I'm going to ask you to change into our hospital dress. I know it's not attractive, but I need you to wear it so we can do some x-rays," Dr Claire said. Tonks changed into the robe as asked and lye back down on the bed.

"Alrighty then. What I'm going to do now is take a look down there and see if everything's in healthy shape," Dr Claire laughed. She lifted up Tonks' dress and spread her legs apart.

"Hmm, ok, it all looks pretty well," Dr Claire said, putting Tonks' dress back. Tonks set her legs down and squeezed Remus' hand. Suddenly, Tonks felt a horrible pain.

"Oww!" Tonks yelped, scrunching up her legs. Remus gave a worried glance at Tonks and then looked over at Dr Claire. Both doctors rushed over to Tonks.

"Shit!" Tonks screamed. She bent back her head and squirmed awkwardly.

"Tonks! What's wrong with her?" Remus asked the doctors worriedly.

"I think my water just broke!" Tonks yelped. "Ahh! Shit! Oh, Remus," Tonks cried. Dr Claire picked up the phone and called for a transportation chair. The other Doctor came back over and peaked between Tonk's legs.

"She's going into labor, Remus. We'd better wheel her over to the birth room," the doctor said as Remus stroked Tonks' face.

Both doctors lifted Tonks out of her bed and into a wheelchair. They rushed her into the birth room and set her onto a bed. Remus held her hand tightly.

"Your doing great, it's going to be fine!" Remus reassured her. Dr Claire propped her legs up and lifted her dress back. Two other doctors came in with supplies.

"Ok Tonks, we're gonna need you to push! Push!" Dr Claire exclaimed. Tonks pushed, her forehead sweating.

"Ahh! Oh, shit! Oh, oh! Ahh!" Tonks screamed, pushing as hard as she could. Remus wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"You can do it, Tonks! Push again!" he encouraged her.

"The baby's almost out!" Dr Claire exclaimed. Tonks screamed in agony as she gave one last push and the baby came out. Its cry came immediately. Dr Claire wrapped their baby girl up in a blanket and handed her over to Tonks. As soon as Tonks saw her baby girl's face, all of her pain was forgotten. Tonks kissed her baby and then kissed Remus. A doctor cleaned her up and then put her in pink footy pajamas. Then they weighed her.

"Six pounds, seven ounces! Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," Dr Claire smiled. Tonks held her baby in her arms and smiled proudly as many pictures were taken.

"What did you two end up deciding for a name?" Dr Claire asked them. Tonks and Remus smiled. Remus bent down and whispered to his baby girl,

"Welcome to the world, Violet."


End file.
